I'm Finding My Way Home
by Storm Elf
Summary: (Sequel to Finding Out)Ryo's auntuncle come up to visit, you must read Finding Out to understand it. PLEASE READ MY BIO (it has an important note for anyone reading any of my stories)
1. They are Talked About

_I'm Finding My Way Home_ (sequel to _Finding Out_, and in my opinion, a whole hell of a lot better!)

**Note**: I might go back and re-do Finding out because I'm not very happy with the end. Come to think of it, I'm not very happy with the end of Drowning in the Rain because Drake and JJ are given too much attention. I hate ending my stories!!!

RATED PG13 FOR LANGUAGE

**Important note for people reading _Drowning in the Rain_:** Yes, this story has not been updated in a long time, nor will it be updated in the near future. Anyone who has read my bio knows why, but I will say it here too. My AOL has been shot to hell and shows no signs of recovering short of being sent to the computer hospital (aka: Computer Works). My parent's computer, which I am currently working from, hates my compute, probably because I love my laptop more than it, so my word files don't work. Sorry, I love you people, but I'm not retyping the whole damn chapter for you (actually, two chapters if I'm not mistaken) but know that they are finished and as soon as the damn AOL works again, they shall be yours for the taking. Now, on with this story!

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" I growled as I threw his wet towel into the pile of unwashed clothes which would disappear before the end of the day.

"Yes, I'm sure! I want to see my aunt and uncle again. If you really hate them so much then you can stay with Drake for the weekend, or, even better, stay with JJ." A smile played on Ryo's lips, he knew me too well.

"No! I'm fine!" I squeaked. "I'm just worried about you. I know how much they mean to you and, well, He might hurt you again." I hope he knows that I meant emotionally, otherwise I am in deep shit.

"I am a grown man, I don't need to be protected, when will you get that through your thick head? Even if he doesn't agree with it, at least he lets me live my own life! Ever since you moved in with me it has been nothing but trouble!" Ryo's voice took on a threatening tone that I had only heard once before, and it was not a pretty memory. "Now pick those clothes up and wash them!"

"Going!" I grabbed the clothes and headed out of the room. Anyone who needed proof that guys have PMS should try living with Ryo for a while. Like right now, he is being unreasonable! The person who pretty much hates him wants to visit and he flung open the door and brought out the welcome wagon! Does he expect the asshole to have changed his mind in six short months? As much as I love him, he is too naive for his own good.

I shoved the clothes in the washing machine in the basement. Ever since I moved in with Ryo, about three months ago, I have had washing duty. He said that the reason was that there was a lady who was always down there that creeped him out. She was an old hag who seemed to be in love with him. She didn't bother me so I was the one who got nailed with the job of cramming myself into an elevator while carrying a huge basket of clothes and going all the way to the basement, stopping at every floor, naturally.

The laundry room was a mix of smells. It smelled like dirty clothes and like downy at the same time, which is hard to imagine. There was also the normal musty smell of a basement, but I kinda liked it because it wasn't very strong. As for what it looked like, it was too bland to describe, the cement walls were bare other than a ruined instruction sheet and two washers and dryers sitting in opposite corners. Two lamps hung from the ceiling but one of them always had a burned out light bulb. Most of the other residents went to the laundry mat or had their clothes dry cleaned to avoid going into the room. Mrs. McLaundry, the creepy old hag, scared most of them away. It wasn't her real name, but that's what everyone called her.

Mrs. McLaundry was sitting on her chair petting her aging cat. I tried to ignore her but she kept staring at me.

"What?" I yelled at her.

"You are a very nice young lad, coming all the way down here to wash clothes for your friend." She said in her creepy voice. "Very nice indeed, it is so refreshing to see someone so kind."

"Yeah, whatever," I tried to shake off the experience. It was the first time the old hag had ever said anything to me. I didn't know if I should reply and start up a conversation, after all, she had a captive audience for the next half hour. "Um, that's a nice cat." It could not have been farther from the truth. The cat was as ugly and as old as she was.

"Thank you. I would let you pet him, but Bill doesn't take to strangers. He is old and has seen too much pain to trust anyone." She said in a raspy voice, filled with remorse. Bill was not the only one it applied to, I understood. "Most people don't come down here anymore." She stated.

"Yeah, they can't stand the smell." I lied to save her, but I knew that she already knew the real reason.

I spent the rest of my time down there talking to her, but not going in-depth about any topic. The more she talked, the less creepy she got, but I suppose that is true of any person apart from Hannibal Lector. I was far from enjoying her company, but it was better than having her just stare it me like she normally did.

"Well, good bye," I called back as I left. I hope it is a long time before I have to go down there again.

I rode up in the elevator, the clothes basket shoved into my chest by some self important business man with a briefcase the size of my old apartment. Why do I always end up with someone like that? Maybe I can get him to stop yapping into his cell phone if I try to arrest him for drug use because I believe that his overly large briefcase is filled with drugs. The chief would have my head because this guy is probably a lawyer but it would be worth it.

I got back to the apartment and pushed the door open. Ryo was sitting on the couch talking on the phone to who I guessed was his aunt, either that or he was calling his secret lover because he said that he loved them and hoped to see them soon. I hardly believe that Ryo is evil enough to cheat on me or dumb enough to tell the person that he loved them with me standing in the room.

"Aunt?" I questioned.

"No, uncle, he said that they can come up this week. They will stay in Bikky's room and Bikky will sleep on the cough, unless you don't behave yourself in which case Bikky will sleep with me and you will be the one on the couch, got it?"

"Aye aye captain. When are they coming, like what day?" I sat down on the couch next him and put my arm around him. Even though I hated the idea of them coming up, I still loved Ryo and if he wanted it to happen, I would support him.

"Friday, that gives us two days to prepare. Their flight will come in around three in the afternoon and we have to meet them at the airport. The chief has given me that day off, sorry, I tried to get him to let you off the hook but he wouldn't. I also talked to JJ and Drake, they are switching shifts with us so that we have close to normal hours. During that time, Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick can find their own entertainment."

"Wow," I muttered, "You have this all planned out." I don't know why it hurt. I didn't even want them to come, but I kinda wished that he had included me when he was planning.

* * *

Updating will come slowly because I am using my parent's computer and thus I must share it with three other people, two of which actually use it on a regular basis and since I can type on my laptop (even though it and I are not on speaking terms at the moment) I come last on the list. That is also the reason that this chapter is so short!!! GAH!

When you review, if you chose to do so, please INCLUDE SOMETHING TO IMPROVE ON, or if nothing else or if you can't do that, tell me one specific thing you liked about it so that I know to include more of it! Please, don't make me beg!


	2. They Apear

Thank you for your reviews!!! And thank you to anyone who read it but didn't review! Don't worry, something will happen soon, I'm sorry that not much happened. To answer reviewers: The freaky cat lady is there for a reason. I am VERY sorry about the length, I have very little time on this computer and I can't get too much done.

Laptop News- It is now in the computer hospital, I have been waiting two days and still no news. My brother has started learning to type (he doesn't have a choice in the matter) so I get even less time on the computer. I have not gotten on the internet in four days because I decided to write. I'm going to cry if I don't get it soon.

Drowning in the Rain News- Still waiting for laptop, hope to update soon.

Thank you to Kitty in the Box for spotting the misspelling of "couch" This story is not beta-ed by Kitana-uno because I cant get online often enough to send it to her.

XZanayu- What isn't something Ryo would do? Threaten to make Dee sleep on the couch or refuse to go downstairs with the creepy cat lady? Please tell me

* * *

"What's wrong? You look like you are going to your own execution, this is the least happy you have ever looked when you got off your shift." Ted pulled me aside. I didn't know that I looked that bad. "Just tell me." 

"Ryo's aunt and uncle are visiting and right now, they are in our apartment." I vented. "They are the worst assholes in the world!"

"These the people you used up all of your vacation to visit?" (1)

"Yep," I grinned. "Nothing but fun and games here on out! Just can't wait to see what sort of homophobic crap he is going to spout out first! Will he stick to the 'against-the-religion' spiel or will he move to the 'it-is-disgusting' genre? Stay tuned to find out."

"If you need to get out of there, just call me or text me. I'll wait a minute then call you back and say that I need your help. Work for you?" Ted was my savior. Without that promise I would have curled up into a ball and died!

With this stowed away in the good-news potion of my memory, I headed out the door. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking of myself, Ryo needed me, yadda yadda yadda, but I would rather do just about anything than talk to Rick. The entire way home I thought of things that I would rather do, Ryo being on top of the list.

I pushed those perverted thoughts out of my mind when I opened the door. Ryo and Elena were sitting on the couch, each with a cup of tea in hand, talking about something; I had come into the conversation too late to know what was going on. Rick, on the other hand, was standing beside a table looking over the room. The hushed sound of video games told me that Bikky was in his room.

"You gave that creation a key to your apartment?" Rick sneered in my direction.

"That is what you normally do when you invite someone to live with you." I taunted. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Ryo would be pissed, but this was worth a night or two stranded on the couch.

"With my leg like it was, I had trouble getting everything done so I asked him to come over to help me. Since we worked the same hours and since my apartment is closer, he spent the night. Eventually, I asked him to live with me. It wasn't a rushed decision." He would have rambled on forever if Elena hadn't put her hand over his.

"Of course not, dear." She smiled and returned her hand to her lap. "I think it is a wonderful idea."

"Whatever." Rick grunted.

"I'll be right back, I just have to run to the bathroom." I touched my pocket to be sure that my cell phone was tucked in it. It was. Before I closed the door I heard Rick mutter something about police officers sitting around and drinking coffee all day.

I called Ted and we soon came up with a time and place to meet. I went back into the room and endured five minutes of agonizing small talk before I heard the wonderful sound of my phone ringing.

"Its Ted, he is going out with Drake and JJ but he doesn't want to feel like a third wheel. Marty was supposed to go but he canceled out because his girlfriend is sick and he wants to stay with her. In short; sorry to be going so soon, nice to see you again, bye!" I threw my cell phone in my pocket, grabbed my coat, and was almost home free before I heard Ryo's voice.

"Hey, Dee," He set his cup down and walked over to me. "Rick is feeling a little left out here, why don't you take him with you?" He asked loud enough that everyone else could hear, that way I couldn't just refuse.

"I don't really think that it is such a good idea, I mean, JJ is going to be there." I objected. There was no way that I could stand being with the man any longer than I had to.

"Dee, I don't think I can take much more of this." He whispered in my ear, disguising it as a hug. "Please."

"I suppose I can show him around some. Grab your coat and let's go."

* * *

1 Don't mention the confusing grammar, this is how I would say it and I can't think of anything that gets to the heart of the matter quicker. 

Yes, I know that this is uber-short and I apologize. It also is not up to my usual standards, I am sorry for that too. I would write more but A- This is a good spot to end a chapter and B-my hands hurts because it got smacked into a door, and C- I don't have much more time on the computer. Please overlook these things when you review and understand that I am rather frantic because if I don't update this weekend then I wont get to for several weeks. (Unless I get my computer back, in which case; screw going to the wedding, the only memory I have of the bride is sitting on her bed and watching TV when I was three years old!)


	3. The end

Um, ok, screw this.

I'm not writing anymore of this story because, long story short, I don't like it. If I don't like something I cant write it. The only reason I did anything with the story was to put out info about Drowning in the Rain. If I wrote this story out, it would be the worst crap in the world, but the outline is pretty cool.

QUICK OVERVIEW: because I don't want to leave you hanging

IMPORTANT: this was not written to be read by anyone other than me, so there is cursing, use of nicknames, and other such things. Also, these descriptions are extremely vague.

Chapter three: Dee/Rick pick up Drake, JJ, and Ted. Drake and JJ kiss, Rick says something, JJ smacks the hell out of him. There is tension for the rest of the night, but not much happens.

Chapter Four: Dee talks to Ryo about the night before, Ryo tries to comfort him, they kiss/make out, Rick walks in on them, bitches about how Bikky could have walked in and seen it. Says he fears for the kid, bikky, not to far away, raises an eyebrow

Chapter five: Dee overhears Rick talking to the Bickster. Rick is asking Bikky if he has ever seen Dee do anything inappropriate in front of him. Bikky says no. Dee mentions it to Ryo, Ryo goes to have a little talk with Rick.

Chapter six: Ryo and Dee have a little talk with Rick, pretty much tell him to either accept their relationship or get the hell out of their lives. Rick is taken aback, but refuses to apologize for talking to Bikky and prying into their lives.

Chapter seven: Dee take Rick out to the precinct when he is not working. He takes him into a back room where JJ, Drake, and Rose are waiting. Rick is scared shitless. (write apology for short chapter)

Chapter Eight: Ryo yells at Dee for doing that. Rick overhears and sees that Ryo isn't just having his life ruled over by Dee. Dee leaves and spends the night at Drake's house.

Chapter Nine: Dee comes back to get his clothes, and Rick stops him. He said that he thought about everything that had happened and realizes that Ryo was very happy with Dee and he ruined it. He makes a very thorough apology to Dee and says that he will try everything in his power to get used to the idea. Dee thanks him and says that he will do his best to try to help. Ryo comes out from the other room and hugs Dee, saying that Rick had helped him work everything out.

Epilog: Rick and Elena visit later on.

Things happening in every chapter:

DEE/RYO: Their relationship seems to be in a little trouble because of all of the tension in the house.

CAT LADY: As the fights between Dee and Rick and Dee and Ryo escalate, Dee spends more and more time downstairs with the cat lady. About the time that it seems he and Ryo are about to break up, (chapter eight) her cat dies. Dee consoles her and finds out that the cat was all she had left. It teaches him to look a little deeper into people before writing them off as weirdoes. That plays in, incase anyone here is stupid, because he judged Rick as a horrible person only because he was homophobic, similar to how he judged the cat lady and how Rick judged Dee. Everyone learns a lesson and we all go home happy.

I would write it out, but I really do NOT like this story very much. Maybe someday I will come back and redo it, but before you get your hopes up, READ MY BIO! It has a very important announcement. I would say see you next story but, well, I wont. If you are confused, then read the bio!

Sorryabout my aditude towards this story, but i was not in a good mood when i wrote this summary. I was just informed that i am no longer allowed to participate in the movie that I wrote the fing script for. (that has nothing to do with me leaving only the pissed off-ness of this update. It also has nothing to do with this update only being a summary, that was decided before i learned that i cant finish the damn movie.)


End file.
